


coloring by numbers

by Claudia_flies



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: A smorgasbord of ass play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Pining while fucking, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies
Summary: Sebastian sounds so surprised that it makes Chris’s face heat up even more. He just shakes his head, taking another sip of his beer, trying to cover the awkwardness. It wouldn’t be so awful if Sebastian’s original questions hadn’t brought all sorts of pornographic images into Chris’ mind's eye.A love story in eight movements.





	coloring by numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo, ‘Practicing a Sex Act’ square.
> 
> I’ve had this square since round one and this fic has been in planning since. Thank you to Zilia and Kajmere for badgering me to get this done, and a special thanks to the Fannish Podcast RPF episode for getting me to open this and start writing.
> 
> Beta’d by the ever-patient Zilia.

 

 

 

one.

 

“Wait – what? Never?”

Sebastian sounds so surprised that it makes Chris’ face heat up even more. He just shakes his head, taking another sip of his beer, trying to cover the awkwardness. It wouldn’t be so awful if Sebastian’s original questions hadn’t brought all sorts of pornographic images into his mind's eye.

“I mean, a girl’s never slipped a finger in you during a blow job?” Sebastian sounds incredulous now, but it might be the booze talking. Those shots that Hayley had lined up on the bar between the three of them before fanning off to meet a friend of hers in another bar, which neither Chris nor Sebastian had been invited to.

“Not even once!?”

Chris just shrugs, still holding onto his beer like a lifeline. He really should have left it at that, but the thought worms its way into his head and he can’t seem to shake it, so instead of changing the subject or just drinking in silence, he ends up saying “Is it nice?”

That makes Sebastian smile, a wicked, sinful smile that’s always been able to get Chris going. Not that he’s ever said anything about it, to Seb or anyone else. What he thinks in the privacy of his own bedroom is his business.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Sebastian drawls, and then, “Want me to show you?”

That makes Chris inhale his beer and cough for the next three minutes. Maybe he isn’t the most experienced guy, but the way Sebastian’s looking at him makes it seem like he’s missing something big. Like there’s something that he should have been doing all this time. So instead of laughing it off, or ordering them another round, he puts down his beer.

“Umm, sure.”

That’s definitely the booze talking. Dutch courage or whatever people say.

Chris’ back hits the wall of the bathroom hidden at the back of the bar. It’s dingy and dirty, but private. None of that American-style stalls business, just a single room with a solid door. One thing he really appreciates about England right about now.

Sebastian’s getting to his knees and it’s all moving faster than Chris’ drunk brain can process. The zipper of his jeans slides down, and Sebastian laughs, low and amused, because Chris is already hard and his dick is pushing out of his fly, still trapped by his briefs.

Sebastian doesn’t give him the second he needs to compose himself, just slides the elastic of his briefs down and over his cock and under his balls. He feels horribly exposed, his hard dick and hairy balls right out there in front of Sebastian's face. He wants to apologize, wants to cover himself. He wants to press the head of his dick to the juicy plumpness on Sebastian’s lower lip, but before any of those actions can take place, Sebastian’s leaning in.

“It doesn’t make it any different that a dude’s doing it,” he says, barely a second before swallowing down the head of Chris’ cock into his hot, wet mouth, and Chris doesn’t have any brain space to say anything to that anymore. The only thing he can do is close his eyes and tip his head back against the filthy bathroom wall and try to not come.

Sebastian is really good at it. Like _illegally_ good. He slides Chris’ cock down into his throat like it’s nothing, sucking and licking at the head, playing around with his tongue. Deepthroating like a champ. Chris feels hands slide into the waistband of both his jeans and briefs and yank so they come half-way down his thighs. Sebastian doesn’t even lose his rhythm, and Chris hates him just a little bit.

Without missing a beat, Sebastian wraps his fingers around the base of Chris’s cock and, with a move that makes Chris feel cross-eyed, slides his pointer and middle fingers into his mouth alongside Chris’s dick. _To get them wet_ , Chris’ brain helpfully supplies, and he can’t help how that thought makes him squeeze his buttocks tight and rock into Sebastian’s willing mouth.

Sebastian doesn’t say anything, probably because his mouth is full, just slides his wet fingers between Chris’ legs, thumb pressing into that tight, soft place behind his balls while the tips of his saliva-slick fingers rub over Chris’ asshole. Chris can’t help the noise he makes, high and a little bit desperate. Everything feels tight and hot, and he’s so sensitive down there, clenching hungrily where Sebastian’s fingers are rubbing him.

It’s only the head of his cock in Sebastian’s mouth now, slow leisurely sweeps of his tongue and lips while he teases Chris’ hole with his fingers, humming as he goes. Chris feels high, right on the edge of coming, fingers digging into the cheap plywood of the bathroom wall in an effort to not grab Sebastian’s hair or hands or shoulders or _anything_.

All of that goes out the window when Sebastian presses his finger inside. It’s more the thought of it, of Sebastian _inside of him_ , that makes him grab onto Sebastian’s hand at his hip, onto his shoulder. Making him need that connection.

“Seb, fuck,” he moans and Sebastian pushes the finger deeper, curling it and tugging gently at his rim. It feels strange and good, hot and tight at the same time. “Seb, fuck, please, I’m gonna –,” is all he gets out, but Sebastian seems to know anyway.

He slides Chris’ cock deeper into his mouth, tongue pressed into the underside, milking him, and his finger slides deeper, and then pulls back. Chris thinks there’s a second finger being pushed in right as he comes. He tries to bite his lip to muffle the sounds, keep in the noises he’s desperate to make. Eventually his dick stops pulsing, and Sebastian pushes him gently back to the wall from where he’s been leaning against Sebastian’s shoulders.

Gently, oh so gently, he eases Chris’ cock back into his briefs and pulls up his jeans. Slides the zipper up and closes the button, pulling Chris’ t-shirt down over his exposed belly. He looks up then and smiles, his lips shiny and swollen, and Chris tries to smile too, but he isn’t sure of the expression he’s making. Sebastian’s smile dims just a bit and he gets to his feet.

“Well, now you know,” he says with forced cheer, and unlocks the bathroom door.

Then he’s gone, leaving Chris leaning against the wall, his belly in knots and the buzzing in his brain silent for once.

So yeah. That’s one.

 

 

 

two.

 

Nothing happens after that for the rest of the shoot and Chris can’t help but be kind of sad about it. He’d wanted to return the favor, do something for Sebastian too. To get a chance to feel that again, but they’re both professional and friendly and if Hayley sometimes gives them considering looks over the craft table, then that’s nobody’s business.

The promo tour comes and goes, but Chris barely sees Sebastian, and with Bucky’s fate being what it is, he isn’t sure if they’ll get a chance to work together again, so he parks those thoughts and lets it go the same way he’s learned to let go of a multitude of on-set crushes over the years. He should be a pro at it now.

But it all comes roaring back at the first table read for Winter Soldier, and the months-long oncoming combat training doesn’t help matters either, and Chris sits in his car after the table read and the scheduling and worries.

In the end, it doesn’t turn out that badly. Or even badly at all, from where Chris is standing.

Because Sebastian is still his usual affable self and they seem to slot back into the friendship they’d developed during the filming of Cap one. Training with him is easy as dancing and they have fun, both of them feeling keyed up about how good the fight on the highway’s going to look, and Sebastian shows off his knife-throwing skills to anyone and everyone.

No one has to know if Chris sometimes stays behind in the gym after everyone's left and jerks off in the showers, thinking about that night in the bathroom of a London bar. He’d been planning on doing that on the day that it happens.

The sequence they’re running through has so much body contract, and towards the end of the day, it starts to get ridiculous. Even James is doubled over laughing and telling them “guys, please make it stop looking so gay!” and Sebastian ends up lying on the mats giggling, with his still-growing hair spread around his head like a halo. Chris is smiling because for once everything feels good and loose between them. Like it had that evening.

Slowly, as the clock ticks past six, everyone starts to clear out, but not Sebastian, who’s doing slow stretches at the mats and waving everyone else off as they leave.

Then it’s half past six and they’re the only ones left.

It turns into a weird sort of dance, both of them slowly getting their stuff together, starting to make their way to the changing rooms. Sebastian is sitting on the bench by the showers, taking off his sneakers, when he suddenly asks, “So, did you try it out more after London?”

There’s no doubt what he’s talking about from the heated challenge in his gaze, and Chris feels his face flame.

“Ah, um –,” he starts, suddenly feeling like that tongue-tied boy of fifteen he’d been trying to ask that first serious crush on a date, hands twisting in the towel he’s holding. “I haven’t really had –, you know –, that right person.”

“Fair enough,” Sebastian shrugs. “Not everyone’s into it and that’s totally cool.”

“No!” Chris shouts, and Sebastian leans back, leans away, eyes wide and shocked, and Chris tries to correct. “No, that’s not it.”

“Okay,” Sebastian nods, but he still seems cautious somehow.

“It’s not that I didn’t like it. I just haven’t had a person to try out with, alright?” he says tightly, and turns to hang up the towel on one of the hooks.

“Do you still want to?” he hears Sebastian asking behind him, and his fingers tighten on the cotton of the towel, squeezing the fibers.

He does. Want to. _A lot_. But he doesn’t want Sebastian to feel like he’s being pushed into something, into being that person for Chris. A forced closeness he may not want to have, but in the end Chris is weak, and he nods into the silence between them.

There’s a rustling sound behind him, like Sebastian’s digging in his bag for something, and then a firm hand is between his shoulder blades, pushing him into the wall until his chest is pressed into the cool tile. It feels good on his nipples that are already tightening from that single point of contact between them.

“Alright then,” Sebastian murmurs right into his ear. “I can help with that.”

The hand pressing on his back slides down to his waist and around to his belly, thumb slipping under the hem of Chris’ t-shirt, teasing the hot skin.

“Tell me what you want? The same as last time?”

“Uhh,” Chris stutters, his thoughts flicking through each and every memory of that last time, and he can’t help but focus on the feeling of two of Sebastian’s fingers pressing inside him as he came. The fullness of it.

“More,” he says. “More than last time.”

He hears the intake of breath by his shoulder, feels the hitch in Sebastian’s hand where he’s holding Chris, but only for a second, because the hand is sliding further down, coming to palm over Chris’ dick which is so, so ready to get on with the program already. Hot and stiff and pressing into the fabric of his briefs, obscenely tenting his sweats as he looks down over his own body. Willing himself to remember what Sebastian’s hand had looked like over his dick.

Sebastian doesn’t waste time, pushing the sweats and underwear down, exposing Chris’ ass and cock to the humid air of the changing rooms. He gives Chris’ cock a few friendly tugs, squeezing the base as if in a ‘hello’. Easy as anything, but it still makes Chris leak, precome pearling at the tip.

“I want you to touch yourself now,” Sebastian’s voice whispers behind him, letting go of Chris’ dick, taking the hand that’s pressed against the cool tile of the wall and guiding it down, wrapping it over Chris’ cock in a soft grip. “Just easy like this, make it feel good but don’t come.”

Chris nods, forehead and chest pressed into the wall. He watches his hand over his dick, that familiar sight suddenly joined by the unfamiliar sensation of Sebastian’s fingers spreading his ass cheeks open. He feels the cool air there, and it makes him tighten almost involuntarily.

“Shhh,” Sebastian shushes him as he draws a fingertip up Chris’ perineum and over his asshole, gentle and tender, and Chris can’t help the hitched breath that escapes him. He hadn’t thought, hadn’t remembered how sensitive it all was.

There’s a click of a plastic cap and a slick sort of sound. Sebastian’s fingers are back, rubbing over his hole, but they’re wet now. Sliding over him, easy as anything.

“It’s so much better with lube,” Sebastian smiles against his shoulder, fingers making slow circles, teasing, and Chris has to widen his stance, bare feet sliding on the tile floor as he watches his dick slide in and out of his own fist.

He can’t help the gasp when Sebastian presses a fingertip inside. At the slick feeling of his asshole pressing in tight around Sebastian’s finger. It’s strangely familiar, like his brain’s imprinted on the feeling. He pushes back, just a little, and is rewarded with the feeling of the finger sinking in deeper, a knuckle popping past his rim.

“Yeah, just like that,” he hears Sebastian breathe, encouraging, and Chris rocks back more, working his hand over his cock as he does. Slow and easy to build up into a rhythm, and Chris lets his nipples rub against the wall. There’s an ideal bit of grouting between the tiles that catch his left nipple just so and it’s perfect. His breath coming ragged and short. He feels the pressure of a second fingertip at his rim and then it’s sliding inside him too. Everything feels hot and tight for a moment as Chris pushes back with a low moan.

“Look at you,” he can hear Sebastian whisper under his breath, and he does wonder what he looks like with Sebastian’s fingers disappearing into his body. If it’s as slick and pink and swollen as he imagines, as he feels like.

Sebastian twists and pushes deeper, a steady metronome pace as he fucks Chris open nice and slow. Chris lets his fist tighten over his cock, chasing that feeling, rocking back into those fingers inside him. The thought pops into his head uninvited. The image of Sebastian’s gray sweatpants pushed down around his thighs, his thick cock pushing between the cheeks of Chris’ ass, pressing inside his hole. That pink, swollen place where Chris is now open. He comes then, thick ropey streaks over the wall and his own fist. He feels it now, the tight pull at his hole as his climax rolls through him, the way he’s squeezing Sebastian’s fingers inside.

They stay like that for a while, just breathing in the silence of the changing room until Sebastian pulls his fingers slowly, gently out and eases Chris’ pants back over his ass. His other hand runs over Chris’ side as he says “go and have a shower,” and Chris can only nod, still feeling like he’s been hit over the head with a mallet.

He staggers into one of the stalls, throwing his clothes onto the floor and not caring if they get wet or not. When he gets out of the shower, the changing room is empty and Sebastian is gone. His hand tightens around the knot of the towel at his waist, squeezing the fibers.

That was two.

 

 

 

three.

 

They’re two weeks into the Winter Soldier shoot, and when Chris comes into his trailer that morning, there’s a fancy-looking gold gift bag sitting on the table. Curiously, he pulls out the tissue paper and peers into the bag. When he takes out the item, he comes face to face with a neat plastic package that says ‘Perfect Plug Kit’ in a cheery orange font above a set of two black buttplugs. At least, he assumes that they’re buttplugs.

When he turns the packaging in his hands, on the other side is a pink post-it note with a hastily scribbled ‘ _only if you want to, S_ ’.

And Chris _does_ want to. Looking at the shapes makes him feel all hot and squirmy, making him squeeze his asshole tight, imagining what the plug would feel like.

In the end, he puts the plugs back into the gift bag without opening the packaging. Leaving everything on the table as he heads down to wardrobe and make-up. He doesn’t actually see Sebastian until the afternoon in the craft tent, and even then it takes about ten minutes before it’s just the two of them staring at the offering of chicken and broccoli.

“Uh,” Chris clears his throat, feeling out of place standing there in Steve Rogers’ chinos. “Thanks for the gift.”

“Did you like it?” Sebastian asks, eyes still on the chicken, but Chris swears he hears eagerness in Sebastian’s tone.

“Yeah.”

“You wanna try them out?” he asks with the same feigned lightness.

“Uh, yeah.”

That’s how Chris ends up back in his trailer with Sebastian. Bent over the narrow kitchen counter with his boy-scout chinos around his knees and Sebastian behind him with a newly washed buttplug. It’s the smaller one, and Sebastian is already spreading his ass cheeks open. It’s strange how familiar that sensation already is to him.

Chris presses his forehead into his closed fists where he’s bent over as Sebastian slicks the lube over his hole in slow, firm sweeps. It makes him shiver, makes his legs tense where they’re trapped by his pants.

“Relax and bear down,” Sebastian commands, with a warm hand on Chris’ lower back and the other guiding the smooth tip of the plug right into Chris’ anus. He breathes and rocks back like he’d done for Sebastian’s fingers and feels the tip slide in. Sebastian’s pushing it too and it only takes a moment to slide all the way in, the wide part stretching Chris in a way that makes his breath catch, only for a fraction of a second. Then Sebastian’s easing the anchor base between his ass cheeks, pressing the plug into place.

Sebastian helps him pull his pants back up and that in itself feels more intimate than anything else they’ve done together. Chris tries to push his over-eager cock down one pant leg, just to make things look semi-professional. From the smirk on Sebastian’s face, he’s not sure how successful it is.

“I want you to wear it for the rest of the day,” Sebastian says, pressing his hands into Chris’ hips.

They’re standing so close together now, it really shouldn’t matter, shouldn’t feel so important, but Chris can’t help but look at Sebastian’s lips, to think about all the things he wants to do to him. He just never seems to want anything from Chris, anything reciprocal, and Chris is trying to respect that. To just take what he can get.

“Yeah, okay,” he breathes out, shifting his weight on his legs and feeling the plug in his ass. Where _Sebastian’s_ put it. Chris worries that he’s already reading too much into things. Sebastian just smiles and pats him on the hip as he steps away. For the rest of the day, he can’t help but think it’s _Sebastian_ in him. A secret they share surrounded by all of their coworkers, a claim on Chris no one else can see, and maybe Sebastian’s thinking that too, from the looks he gives Chris towards the end of the evening when they’re all tired and worn out.

He drives back to his rental apartment that night with the plug still inside him, soft and heavy all at once, his cock aching with need. He barely makes it through the front door before he’s yanking off his pants and sliding his fist around his cock, jerking it hard and fast, squeezing down on the plug, imagining Sebastian behind him, his breath in Chris’ ear, praising and filthy all at once.

He comes all over his hands and barely pulled-down underwear, thick white ropes of come while he clenches down on the plug, feeling it and loving it. The weight of it in him a comfort.

And that’s number three.

 

 

 

four.

 

Sebastian’s last day on set comes faster than Chris expects. All the Winter Soldier parts are suddenly in the can and they’re arranging beers for everyone who’s finishing that Friday. He and Scarlett still have a few weeks left, and it feels like school’s ending but he’s being held back with all the other slackers. Scarlett chief among them. The way she smiles and gets everyone into trouble.

The beers are cold and everyone's laughing in between the takes, hugging and saying their goodbyes. Sebastian smiles at him from across the room, but they’re never alone together, not in a way that would allow Chris to say anything of value. Anything that he’d like to say if he could even find the words. Instead, he drinks his beer before heading up for another take, only to be handed a new bottle as soon as Joe shouts “cut”.

It’s a weird day, but thanks to the beer trolley he’s nicely buzzed in the evening, getting his stuff together. Shoving the last of his things into the ratty gym bag that’s become his on-set bag. There’s a knock at his trailer’s door, and Chris looks up, not expecting anyone.

“Come on in,” he calls, hoping that it’s not about the wardrobe changes for tomorrow. He really can’t be bothered to do another fitting right now.

It’s not wardrobe.

It’s Sebastian. He’s changed too, now in a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt with his hair pulled back and away from his face. “Hey,” he says, leaning against the door, almost hesitant, fingers still wrapped around the handle, but he’s smiling too, kind of cautious.

Just the two of them now, and the space between them feels suddenly huge.

“You gonna miss it?” Chris asks, feeling like he needs to break the silence. To be normal. Hand awkwardly motioning to everything around them.

“Yeah, I am.” Sebastian sounds wistful as he nods, smiling softly, still standing at the doorway. “You got a few weeks to go still?”

Chris is nodding already. “Yeah, not too long though. Feels weird now that everyone seems to be finishing up.”

Both Sebastian and Mackie will be gone next week, as will Frank and his barrage of indecent jokes. Chris is gonna miss all of it. At least till the promo tour kicks off, which always feels like a high school reunion.

“So, I just wanted to check how things are,” Sebastian says, vague, interrupting Chris’ train of thought. “You know –, if you tried them after…”

He lets the sentence hang between them and Chris can feel his face heating up, and his fingers fumble with the notebook he’s holding until he manages to shove it deep into the bag, suddenly worried that Sebastian’s going to be able to somehow read on his face that the plugs have gotten pride of place in his wash bag.

“Uh, yeah, a couple of times,” he eventually admits. “But just the small one.”

“Cool, cool,” Sebastian hums like he’s trying to act nonchalant, but for the first time since they started this whole thing, Chris feels like there’s a crack in that cool and calm veneer, and he can’t wait to see what’s going on underneath, but before he can say anything, to pull on that thread, Sebastian speaks again.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to try something new before I left?”

“What kinda new?”

Chris finds himself dropping the bag on the floor and turning to look at Sebastian full on. He looks good, standing there. That cool kid who no one can resist. Least of all Chris.

“You ever been eaten out?” Sebastian’s smirking because he knows the answer to that question, and even if he didn’t, he could probably read it clear as day on Chris’ face right there and then.

Chris shakes his head and that makes Sebastian smile even wider. He finally moves away from the door, flicking the lock closed as he does so.

“Why don’t you get your pants off and sit on the couch.”

Chris looks behind him at the sofa. It’s a ridiculously massive fake leather thing that’s been shoved into the middle of the trailer in front of the huge TV. Without thinking much, Chris kicks off his sweatpants and underwear and sits down. The material is kinda cold, but he can’t help but spread out his legs, cock already half-hard just from the hungry look on Sebastian’s face as he comes closer.

It feels unreal to have this man here, just for him. To have his sole focus only on Chris, even if just for a brief moment. To have Sebastian, who drops to his knees in front of Chris, slides his hands up Chris’ calves and under his knees. Pushing his legs up, up, up, until his heels are on the edge of the couch. Then he slides his palms under Chris’ ass and yanks him forward. The position makes Chris totally exposed. Cock and balls and asshole spread out right in front of Sebastian’s face.

Thank god he’d showered after the last fight scene they’d been filming.

He has to close his eyes, just from the feeling of being looked at, at being so much on display. So he doesn’t see Sebastian lean down and take the head of his cock into his mouth, but he does feel the heat, the slick wetness of Sebastian’s tongue, and it makes him jerk, but Sebastian’s holding him down. Hands firm on Chris’ thighs, holding him open and keeping him down.

It doesn’t take long for Sebastian to get him there, trembling and panting and what feels like only moments from coming, and then he stops. Sliding Chris out of his mouth, only to let his lips travel lower and lower, kissing and sucking over Chris’ balls and the sensitive insides of his thighs, the crease of his ass.

The sudden shock of Sebastian’s tongue over his hole feels almost indecent, shivery and hot. He can’t help the little noise he makes at the back of his throat, but Sebastian just hums in return, right there at the core of him. His tongue is relentless, licking and sucking over Chris’ rim like he’s delectable. Holding him down no matter how much Chris rocks and twists to get more contact. Sebastian just keeps him there, cradled and open.

Eventually he dares to look down, to see Sebastian’s head between his legs, his own hard dick pressed to the side of Sebastian’s face like an afterthought. Sebastian’s nose is pressed into the soft flesh behind Chris’ balls, his mouth open and hungry. Eyes closed like he can’t get enough. Chris can’t look anymore. He can’t see that look of unguarded adoration on Sebastian’s face. Not now when they haven’t even given this thing between them a name.

Instead, he closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling. The slick press of Sebastian's tongue over his rim, where he’s being slowly but surely worked open. He feels the tip of a finger, maybe a thumb pressing there too, sliding just inside alongside Sebastian’s tongue, tugging and stretching until Chris can’t keep the desperate moans contained.

He wraps his hand around his own cock, massaging the head, too worked-up to do anything fancy, arching against Sebastian's mouth. At least as he comes, he manages to catch the spunk in his hand and not let it dribble all over Sebastian’s hair.

Sebastian holds him there, panting and soft, letting him feel all of those aftershocks, but eventually he does ease Chris’ legs gently down from the couch and places them on the floor to bracket his shoulders. Holding Chris’ thighs in a strange kind of a hug, hands rubbing slow circles on Chris’ naked hips.

“I’ll see you on the promo tour, yeah?”

Chris nods. It’s the first time Sebastian’s even suggested that there might be a next time, and Chris is willing to take all that he can get.

It’s only number four after all.

 

 

 

five.

 

They’re in some unnamed hotel in some unnamed city somewhere in the world on the promo tour, and Chris is lying in the soft hotel sheets with his legs spread and Sebastian two fingers deep in his ass. Chris has pulled a pillow over his face just to muffle some of the really embarrassing sounds Sebastian’s pulling from him. He’s not even touching Chris’ cock.

Hasn’t been touching Chris’ cock in what feels like forever.

It’d all started with Sebastian sliding up next to him at the hotel bar after last call and whispering in his ear, “you wanna know what prostate massage feels like?”

And of course Chris did, and that’s how he’s ended up in this particular predicament.

Sebastian’s fingers are steady and gentle but unforgiving in their rhythm over Chris’ prostate. The base of his dick feels hot, his asshole stretched, wet and open from Sebastian’s fingers. Sensitive where he feels Sebastian’s knuckles press into his rim at every curl of his fingers. Chris needs to come so bad, but it feels just out of reach, right on the edge of it without falling over that cliff edge.

“Please,” he says into the pillow, muffled, and for a moment he hopes that Sebastian doesn’t hear it. Until he feels the pad of Sebastian’s thumb sweep over his tender rim and his other hand comes to grip the base of Chris’ dick. He thinks he feels a kiss on the inside of his thigh, but it’s all scrambled together as he comes, dick jerking in Sebastian’s tight hold where he’s milking the head.

Chris throws the pillow aside, eyes closed, smelling the room. The salt and acid of his own come and underneath that, the smell of Sebastian. Sweat and city rain and something that’s uniquely him.

He breathes it in and loses count.

 

 

 

six, but not really.

 

It only starts to really hurt once he’s off the rig. The adrenaline’s worn off and suddenly his shoulder and upper arm are on fire. He goes to see the on-set nurse, who purses her lips unhappily, but doesn’t think anything’s broken or torn. So she sends him off with a mountain of Advil and an ice pack with stern instructions to ice the hell out of everything tonight.

He catches Sebastian’s eye across studio floor when he gets back, and there’s a worried frown on his face. Chris tries to smile and just shrugs his uninjured shoulder.

They haven’t really spent that much time together on the shoot yet, Sebastian’d just gotten there about a week ago, and there’s just so many people now, but somehow Chris had thought that maybe… He shakes his head, dislodging the thought. Sebastian doesn’t owe him anything. It’s always been just a hookup thing between them and Chris is trying to accept that. It happens on movie sets, casual sex, too many good-looking people cooped up together for weeks and months, so it happens, he knows that.

He gets back to the condo that night and the whole apartment still feels pretty bare. Not that the places ever really feel like home, but Chris is dealing. Atlanta isn’t the worst of places. It’s not the best, but things could be a whole lot worse. He’s halfway between the bed and the shower, still toweling his hair while setting up the ice pack, when there’s a knock at the door. He’s not expecting anyone, so Chris pulls on a t-shirt and goes to take a look. He’s still not quite used to Sebastian’s new bulk and has to do a double take as he opens the door.

“Hey.”

Sebastian’s leaning against the hallway, and he looks tired too. T-shirt and hoodie stretched over the wide breadth of his shoulders in a way that indicated that they weren’t really bought with this bulk in mind.

“Hey, what’s up?” Chris asks, motioning for him to come inside.

“Just wanted to check on you, I saw you with the ice pack after the helicopter.”

“Yeah, just did something to my shoulder,” Chris motions with the ice pack still in his hand, the straps hanging nearly to the floor. “It’ll be alright. Just icing it and a lot of Advil.”

“You want some company?” Sebastian smiles softly. The hallway light seems harsh on his face, throwing up shadows.

“Uh, not sure I’ll be very good company tonight,” Chris hedges. He’d like nothing more than to grab Sebastian by his huge shoulders and drag him inside, but he’s got a feeling that his body really isn’t up for anything creative tonight.

“We don’t have to –,” Sebastian wiggles his hand, which Chris thinks is adorable,”– you know,” he finishes lamely, and Chris motions him to step inside. They’re friends, aren’t they? They can hang out without getting physical.

They get a few beers from the almost-empty fridge and Sebastian helps his strap the ice pack over his shoulder before they settle on the couch with ESPN. Sebastian doesn’t care much for sport, it seems, and keeps up a constant stream of commentary over the newscasters, but Chris doesn’t care. What he cares about is the slight buzz from the beer and the dulling of the pain in his shoulder from the Advil and the warm press of Sebastian’s body next to his.

Chris doesn’t even notice falling asleep until he’s waking up to a soft hand over his cheek, a thumb on the shell of his ear. His face is smushed into Sebastian’s chest and the only thing keeping the ice pack in place is Sebastian’s arm around his shoulder.

“It’s bedtime,” Sebastian whispers.

Chris doesn’t want to move; he’s too comfortable here, pressed against Sebastian. The smell of his sweat and shampoo around him. It feels good, normal, almost ordinary. Like they do this kind of thing all the time. But he does get up, shuffling and twisting to try to avoid moving his shoulder.

Sebastian turns off all the lights and swaps the ice pack for a new one from the freezer.

They end up standing almost toe to toe in Chris’ bedroom as Sebastian straps the new ice pack into place on his shoulder again. The lights are low, only the bedside lamp illuminating the room. Chris twists his fingers into the hem of Sebastian’s t-shirt instead of saying the things that are just on the tip of his tongue.

_Please stay. Don’t go._

Sebastian runs his hands down Chris’ arms, his head bowed like he’s afraid to look. Chris’ fingers tighten on the fabric, pulling him in closer until their chests are pressed together, Sebastian’s hands tight on his elbows.

“Can I –, maybe I could –.” Sebastian clears his throat, and before he can finish, Chris presses his nose to the side of Sebastian's head, the fluffy hair there.

“Stay.”

He feels Sebastian’s whole body relaxing, pressing against Chris even more.

“Yeah, okay.”

Chris finds a second pair of sleep pants from somewhere and Sebastian changes while Chris crawls into bed, pulling the covers aside and making space. He’s grateful now for the king bed in the apartment.

Sebastian clicks the bedside lamp off as he climbs into bed and shuffles next to Chris under the covers. It takes a while for them to find a comfortable position with Chris’ shoulder, but eventually Chris ends up half-lying on Sebastian’s chest, his head in the crook of his neck. Sebastian presses down on the ice pack, making sure it’s still in place while Chris hooks his foot over Sebastian's calf, getting a proper snuggle on.

Before he falls asleep, he thinks he feels a kiss at the top of his head, the hot breath of Sebastian’s mouth as he whispers “good night.”

 

 

 

seven.

 

Sebastian’s been checking on him, or more accurately on his shoulder, pretty much daily since the day of the helicopter scene, but there’s been nothing else. _Nothing_. And Chris is starting to get antsy, because he _wants_ things. Lots of things, and maybe, just maybe, he’s not so good at doing the casual thing. Not with Sebastian.

He’s known the water tank was coming for weeks, but he hadn’t really thought about what Sebastian would look like in that red henley submerged in water. Actually, the submerged in water isn’t the worst thing, it’s the getting-out-of-the-water thing that’s really really bad for Chris and his libido.

Each and every square inch of fabric clinging wetly to Sebastian’s body as he heaves himself out of the water, up the ladder and onto the platform. Obviously the runners are there handing out towels, but Chris has that twenty to thirty seconds to watch Sebastian climb out and grab a towel. Watch _that_ ass in _those_ jeans. Watch _that_ henley wetly pull over Sebastian’s shoulders and biceps as he climbs.

That is indeed the worst thing, and it repeats ad nauseum throughout the day until Chris feels ready to burst. The only upside of the situation is the chilly water that’s managing to keep his dick in check, at least to some degree. The idea of having his hardon blown up 20 feet high on an Imax screen makes him shudder.

He thinks ( _hopes_ ) that maybe Sebastian’s having at least a fraction of the same impure thoughts that he is, because he does catch him watching him a couple of times as he climbs up from the tank, the way his eyes aren’t totally able to stay on Chris’ face when they hurry up and wait with their towels discarded under the hot studio lights.

Eventually, the day does end after ten or so hours, and Chris is grateful. The showers at this particular set are actually quite nice. An enclosed wetroom with a separate toilet, a nice changing area with a sink and a big tiled shower. Chris is still dribbling water all over the studio as he grabs his gym bag from under his chair and heads down the hall to the showers.

As he reaches the door marked ‘Shower Room 1’, he hears hurrying steps behind him. He turns and sees Sebastian following down the corridor with his own duffle thrown over his shoulder. Chris smiles, waving his hand lazily; there’s another shower room down the hall too, so Sebastian’s probably headed for that one.

Instead of carrying on past him with a wave, Sebastian stops and walks close, his palm coming to rest on Chris’s lower back. It feels hot through the still-wet t-shirt, and there’s that devilish glint in Sebastian’s eye again. It’s a look Chris hasn’t seen in way too long.

“Wanna conserve water and share?” And there’s that familiar wiggle of an eyebrow, and Chris can’t help the smile that spreads on his face.

“Hell yeah, I do.”

They strip in the bright lights of the small changing area, throwing their wet clothes on the tiled floor. Not caring about the sodden heaps for once. Everything feels different this time, Sebastian's stark nakedness, his body under the bright lights. There’s no shame in him and Chris wants to reach out and touch, to run his hands up and down that wide back, feel the muscles shifting there.

He almost does when Sebastian reaches into the shower and twists the knobs on, letting the water heat up. It only takes a minute or so for steam to start filling the little room. He bends down to pull shampoo and soap from out of his duffle, and another small bottle that’s probably lube. Placing them in the holder in the shower, and Chris just lets himself watch. It’s not often that he gets to watch a naked Sebastian bending over.

Now he can fully see the play of muscles under Sebastian’s skin, the thick set of his thighs and ass. His uncut dick, already chubby and stiff between his legs. It makes Chris’ mouth water, thinking of all the things he’s yet to do, but before he can say anything, Sebastian walks up to him and wraps his hands around Chris’ waist, pulling their naked, still-clammy bodies together.

Chris lets himself be held, hands on Sebastian’s shoulder blades, cheek pressed to Sebastian’s cheek just so that he hears Sebastian whisper “I’ve missed this” as they stand there, pressed close together.

Chris has to swallow past the catch in his throat before he can answer. “Me too.”

“Come on, let’s get into the shower, alright?”

Sebastian pulls him along, pulls him under the hot spray of water. It feels heavenly after the wet clothes and constant changes in temperature on set. The shower’s big enough for both of them to wash with ease. The small space is steamy and warm enough that Chris doesn’t mind not being directly under the spray while he lathers his hair.

It’s comforting and nice, the closeness of another body, the familiarity that they have with each other now. It’s nice and easy, until it’s not.

Until Sebastian reaches for the shampoo and takes it from Chris’ hand, placing it back on the shelf. He touches Chris’ shoulder and arms, gently spins him around, gets Chris leaning against the wall, face hidden by his braced elbows and feet spread apart. The little room is humid and dim. They’d left the lights off in shower area itself, and it feels like a small private slice of heaven after the set filled with bodies and sounds and lights. Chris breathes and shivers as Sebastian runs his hands down his back, over his ass and thighs, stopping once in a while to give him a gentle squeeze.

He hears the click of a bottle cap and then Sebastian’s pressing closer, his body almost perfectly aligned with Chris’, a hot press of skin on skin, and then he’s sliding two fingers between the cheeks of Chris’ ass, rubbing softly over his hole.

Chris whines, pushing back, seeking that touch, that sensation and he feels Sebastian laughing against his shoulder, but it’s a kind laugh, gentle and sweet. He presses harder then, teasing Chris’ sensitive rim just the way he likes, slow firm circles. It’s not until Chris swears, a breathless “fuck!” into the wall, that Sebastian pushes inside. A smooth slide of two fingers all the way to the knuckles. He lets Chris ride them, push back at his own rhythm.

He’s missed this so much, the feel of Sebastian inside him, and it really doesn’t take long. Not when Sebastian’s pressing right into his prostate at each slick push of his fingers, not when Sebastian reaches around him to grasp Chris’ cock, to stroke him slow and tight. His thighs are shaking, feet pressed into the wet tiles, breath humming between his biceps.

“Seb, fuck, please –.”

He feels the press of another fingertip at his rim and suddenly Sebastian is sliding another finger inside. It burns and makes Chris’ belly tighten. He’s gasping, water running down his shoulders, down his sides. He thinks he feels Sebastian’s lips on the back of his neck, now exposed by his bowed head. He’s so full, stretched open, and Sebastian is sliding a tight fist over his cock and Chris just can’t hold on anymore. He comes with a long, drawn-out groan, semen streaking over Sebastian's fingers and the tiled wall, only to run down the drain with the water.

Slowly, so achingly slowly, Sebastian pulls his fingers out, leaving Chris feeling open and vulnerable. He isn’t ready for it to be over yet, isn’t ready to leave this quiet, private space of just the two of them. So he turns, catching Sebastian by the waist, still clumsy and fuck-stupid.

He sees Sebastian through the spray of water, eyes hungry and gentle. His cock is hard, thick and uncut. The slick tip just peeking from the folds of his foreskin. Chris reaches for him, sliding his thumb over Sebastian’s hip, that hard ridge of muscle that must have taken hundreds of gym hours and endless boiled chicken.

“Can I?” Chris asks, nearly trembling with that suppressed want.

“You want to?” Sebastian sounds so surprised that it breaks Chris’ heart. He leans in just a little more, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Sebastian’s mouth.

“Yeah, I really do.”

Sebastian sighs with his whole body, leaning into Chris’ chest fully, trying to be even closer under the pounding of the water, and it’s easy, so easy for Chris’ fingers to find his cock and wrap around the velvety length of him. Sebastian’s breath makes a hitching sort of noise and his hands curl tight over Chris’ biceps. He’s leaning in, leaning towards Chris’ touch, their cheeks and noses touching, and then Sebastian’s lips slot over his and they’re kissing under the spray of water.

Sebastian kisses like he does everything else, with kindness and purpose and just a little bit of mischief in the way he nips at Chris’ lower lip, but he moans into Chris’ mouth too when Chris gives his cock a firm downstroke. Hips twitching like he’s almost there, almost where Chris wants him.

Chris turns them under the water, presses Sebastian’s back to the wall, crowding him there, not letting his lips go even for a second. Hand tight around Sebastian’s cock, slowly milking him towards orgasm, the fingers of his other hand buried in Sebastian’s wet hair, angling his face for a deeper, better kiss.

It ends far too soon, Sebastian nearly sobbing into Chris’ mouth as he comes, fucking into the tight grip of Chris’ fist, come spilling over his own belly and their entwined feet only to be washed away by the water. Chris doesn't know how long they stand there, kissing like they don’t know how to stop, pressed tight together under the endless hot water.

He doesn’t know, and he’s stopped counting. 

 

 

 

eight.

 

They’re in Singapore and it’s been a really long day, but it’s not over yet.

Chris has the larger plug in his ass, pressing into all the right places inside him. They’ve been playing with it all through the trip and it’s been the best press tour of Chris’ life, and it’s about to get even better because he’s got Sebastian spread in front of him on the indecently large hotel bed and a bottle of lube beside him.

“Just get your fingers real wet,” Sebastian instructs with a lazy smile as Chris fumbles to get the lube cap open.

Chris is a goddamn professional at lube, but he just can’t get his brain in gear, not while Sebastian’s right in front of him with his legs spread out and cock and balls and hole exposed. Not while he’s sitting on his heels and every time he shifts the plug shifts in him too, making him shiver. Sebastian seems to know exactly what’s happening from the way he’s looking at Chris from under his brows, from the way he’s smiling that devilish smile.

He slides his now-slick fingers down the thick length of Sebastian's dick, over his balls and down the soft, vulnerable flesh of his perineum. He’s figured out that Sebastian’s really sensitive there, especially if he curls his fingers and presses down and up with his knuckles. He loves watching Sebastian’s eyes close, loves watching him bite his lip, trying to stop himself from making any noise. He’s so quiet in bed and Chris loves trying to break that resolve.

He doesn’t tease too long this time, too impatient himself to get his fingers all over Sebastian’s hole. He looks tight and pink and inviting as Chris slowly swirls his fingers around Sebastian’s rim, feeling his hole twitching under the touch.

“I’m gonna get you so wet,” Chris murmurs, unable to take his eyes off the sight of his fingers right _there_ , at the most intimate part of Sebastian.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sebastian pants, pulling his legs up and wide, exposing his hole even more, stretching it open for Chris.

There’s just a little bit of resistance as Chris pushes his finger inside, feeling the hot, tight walls of Sebastian’s anus. It makes him squeeze down on the plug in his ass in sympathy, rock on his heels minutely.

“More, Chris, come on,” Sebastian encourages, and he doesn’t have to ask Chris twice.

He works the finger deeper and then pulls slowly out, only to push back inside with two, feeling Sebastian squeeze and release around him, almost pulling him in, hungry. He slides his thumb over the rim, watching Sebastian’s reaction. He’s not disappointed as Sebastian throws his head back on the pillows and grinds down with his hips, seeking more and more. His mouth opening in a silent wail when Chris finds his prostate, rubs on it. Once. Twice.

It’s addictive, having Sebastian there in front of him, moaning and writhing on just Chris’ fingers inside him. The slow pulse of his hot insides and the slick, wet opening of his pink hole. He can’t take his eyes away as Sebastian sneaks his own hand between his legs and pushes a finger in to join Chris’, impatient like always.

Chris has loved that. Leaning what Sebastian’s like in bed, what he likes and what makes him pant and beg quietly under his breath.

“Now, come on,” Sebastian hurries, impatient, pushing himself up to sitting and reaching to capture Chris’ mouth in a kiss. Their fingers are still pressed tight inside Sebastian’s ass, and he’s rocking down on them, breathing harsh and short into Chris’ mouth as he does so. Hands pushing at Chris’s shoulder and arms, moving him as Chris rolls down onto the sheets on his back and reaches for the discarded lube. Sebastian straddles him, their cocks suddenly aligned over Chris’ belly.

Sebastian grabs the lube from his hand and dribbles the cool liquid all over their cocks. Slicking them both up nice and proper, giving them a squeeze as he does so. Chris rocks his hips, into Sebastian’s hand and his cock, rubbing them together.

“I’ve wanted to do this for years,” Sebastian sighs. “For years, Chris.”

And Chris is nodding, agreeing. He’s wanted this for years too and he wants Sebastian to know it, to believe it. But he doesn’t get the words out because Sebastian’s sliding Chris’ cock between his legs, between the cheeks of his ass, the head pressed right against his hole. Chris can feel the give there, thinks of the pink ring that his fingers were just stretching open, and for a moment he can’t breathe from the sheer want of it.

“Fuck, Seb, please,” he moans, pulling his own knees up, feeling the pressure of the plug in his ass and the tight grip of Sebastian’s hole as he sinks down onto Chris’ cock. It’s tight and hot and heavenly.

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiles, sliding his hand over Chris’ chest, thumbs teasing his nipples. “Just like that.”

He’s rocking, setting up a slow, easy rhythm, and Chris can’t help but grab that ass, slide his fingers into the cleft and feel his cock sliding in and out of Sebastian’s body. It’s heady. It’s lovely. It’s _everything_. His body squeezing the plug each time he thrusts up, pressing into his own prostate as he watches Sebastian’s eyes slip shut at each wet slide of Chris’ cock inside him.

Sebastian’s fingers twist and tug at his nipples and Chris can’t hold it, he’s going to come. Right there, right now. He manages some kind of a wordless grunt in warning before he’s tensing up and soaking Sebastian’s insides. Sebastian, who rolls his hips, milks him through his orgasm, smiling in that predatory way Chris has loved ever since the first time.

Chris is too come-drunk to do much as Sebastian rolls him over to his belly. He’s boneless and happy, spreading his legs in the sheets. Pushing his ass up, wanting to show off, let Sebastian see the black base of the plug in him. He feels Sebastian’s fingers over his rim as he slides his fingers around the plug and tugs. It slides out of him with a wet squelch and a moan.

He’s stretched and empty and oversensitive, but Sebastian doesn’t give him a chance to recover, just presses the thick head of his dick past Chris’ lax rim, pushing, pushing until he’s all the way inside. His knees pressed to the outside of Chris’ thighs as he sinks in, pressing down over Chris’ back, keeping him and holding him down and he thrusts, once, twice and then he’s coming too, cock jerking inside Chris for the first time. Filling him up as Chris moans into the pillows at the sensation.

They lie there, sticky and sweaty and tired, and Chris doesn’t remember ever being this happy. There’s no drug in the world that can replicate this feeling, he thinks, smiling into the pillows.

They clean up with someone’s discarded t-shirt, too tired for a shower and not caring too much about the hotel sheets for once. Curling up into each other once the lights are off. Chris listens to Sebastian’s steady breathing in the dark, feeling the beat of his heart under his cheek.

He feels the held breath before Sebastian speaks.

“When we get back home, I want you to come to New York.”

“Yeah,” Chris nods sleepily. He wants that too. Wants to be together.

“To stay,” Sebastian clarifies, like it’s somehow needed, and Chris smiles, hoping Sebastian can feel it against his skin.

“Yeah,” he yawns. “I’ll come to New York. I do a play. I’ll stay. With you.”

He does feel Sebastian smile against his temple, and Chris nods, snuggling deeper into his hold as he falls asleep, counting, always counting till infinity.


End file.
